


I'll Be By Your Side... Always

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, WWE - Freeform, shit my hand keeps slipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Bayley waits anxiously in the hospital's waiting room after Sasha Banks sustains an injury,





	I'll Be By Your Side... Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this fic already before I found out about Sasha Banks injury, it breaks my heart and I really hope the injury isn't too serious. 
> 
> I realize this is kind of a bad time, but I'm hoping to make people a little happier, though it's kind of hard to be happy at the moment... 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please try to enjoy.
> 
> I wish Sasha Banks a speedy recovery!

Bayley paces back and forth her mind racing wildly. Her fingers knit behind her neck as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 

“Ummm, Bayley?” Bayley opens her eyes, quickly spotting a smiling nurse and rushes across the room.  

“Is she okay? What’s wrong? Can I see her?” Bayley asks all in one breath and the nurses places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Take a breath.” She smiles and Bayley takes a deep breath. 

“It appears she is dealing with a concussion and a broken arm, so we have her on some pain medication and she’s resting comfortably, but you can see her now.” The nurse smiles. “Follow me.” 

Bayley is hot on the nurse's heels as she leads her down the bright white hallway. When she comes to a stop in front of a closed door, she pulls the door open and Bayley quickly walks inside. 

Bayley makes her way to the bed and takes a seat in the empty chair besides Sasha's bed. She frowns when she sees Sasha’s right arm now in a sling. 

Bayley closes her eyes tightly, the image still in her head of Sasha slipping off the ring apron, her head hitting the steel steps with a loud thud, and her arm jerking painfully at an unusual angle. 

Bayley gently places her hand on top of Sasha’s. 

“I’m here Sasha, and I’m not going anywhere.” She whispers, her thumb gently dragging across the back of Sasha’s hand. 

“She’s probably going to be out for a while...” The nurse gives her a soft smile as she moves around Bayley to examine the machine beside Sasha’s bed. 

Bayley removes her hand from Sasha’s and moves to gently tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sasha’s ear. 

“I’ll leave you two alone, just press the call button on the remote if you need me.” The nurse smiles and she quietly makes her way out of the room. 

Bayley takes a deep breath and gently takes Sasha’s hand in her own again. 

“Looks like the Boss N’ Hug Connection is going to be put on hold for a while huh...?“ Bayley whispers with a sad smile. 

Bayley loses track of time as she drags her thumb back and forth across the tan skin of Sasha’s hand, her tired brown eyes never leaving Sasha’s sleeping face. 

Bayley’s eyelids begin to become heavier and heavier, until she eventually lays her head down beside Sasha’s arm on the bed and closes her eyes.

“I’m just going to rest my eyes...” She mutters, but sleep wins out and she’s soon fast asleep her hand never leaving Sasha’s.

* * *

The first thing Sasha hears as she regains consciousness is an annoying beeping that quickly irritates her and sends a painful and sharp jolt through her head.  Her eyes slowly flutter open and she quickly slams them shut as the bright lights above her makes the pain in her head even worse. 

“Ms. Banks?” Sasha registers a soft voice and she slowly cracks her eyes open. 

“Ms. Banks you’re in the hospital, do you think you could open your eyes for me?” Sasha lets out a sigh but slowly opens her eyes. She glances around the room and settles, her vision incredibly blurry. 

“Good. How’s the pain?” The voice asks and Sasha grimaces when a bright light is shined into one eye and then the other. 

“Intense...” She sighs. 

Sasha’s vision improves slowly, and it’s not long before she can see clearly. 

“What happened...?” She mutters softly, her eyes darting around the room. She smiles through the pain when she sees Bayley fast asleep in the chair beside her, her head lying beside her arm on the bed. 

Sasha releases a lengthy sigh when she realizes her right arm is in a sling. 

“You were brought in a few hours ago, unconscious. After further inspection and an X-Ray, we concluded that you were suffering from not only a concussion but a broken arm as well.” The purple haired woman takes a deep breath and slowly nods as she turns to face the sleeping woman beside her. 

“We’ll keep an eye on you over night, and you should be able to go home in the morning.” The doctor gives her a smile. 

“Thank you...” Sasha whispers and the doctor nods before she slowly makes her way out of the room. 

Sasha smiles tiredly as she gives Bayley’s hand a squeeze. Reluctantly, Sasha removes her hand from Bayley’s and tangles her hair in the sleeping brunette’s locks.  

Bayley hums in her sleep as Sasha’s fingernails dig gently into her scalp. 

Sasha looks down at the sleeping woman with a smile, her heart fluttering in her chest. It’s now she notices that Bayley is still in her ring gear, making it obvious to the purple haired woman she left for the hospital the same time she did. 

Suddenly, Bayley begins to stir and the brown orbs that Sasha loves so much slowly flutter open. 

The brunette takes in her surrounding with a furrowed brow and Sasha finds herself grinning at the woman’s confusion. 

Bayley’s eyes widen when her brown orbs find Sasha’s.

“Sasha!” She shouts, louder than intended, and she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth. 

The purple haired woman laughs, giving the brunette’s hand a squeeze.

“Are you okay...?” Bayley asks as she moves to sit on the bed beside of Sasha. She pulls her and Sasha’s joined hands into her lap and gently begins playing with the woman’s fingers. 

“I’m okay... Bit of a headache and my arms hurts... But I’m okay.” Sasha smiles. 

Bayley gives the woman a pointed look and Sasha takes a deep breath. “What?” 

“Sasha, come on, I know you.” Bayley sighs. “How are you really feeling...?” Bayley gently runs her thumb across Sasha’s wrist and the woman sighs. 

“Fine... My head is killing me and my arm is killing me.” Sasha huffs as she leans back into the pillows behind her with a grunt. 

Bayley frowns as she reaches forwards to gently tuck a loose strand of Sasha’s hair behind her ear. “Just try and rest okay...?” Bayley smiles and gently cups Sasha’s cheek. 

The purple haired woman’s brown orbs disappear behind closed eye lids and she sighs as she leans softly into Bayley’s touch.

Bayley gently drags her thumb back and forth across Sasha’s cheek until she feels the woman leaning even further into her touch. 

Sasha sleepily opens her eyes and gently places her hand over Bayley’s. 

“Come here...” Sasha whispers, here brown orbs locking with Bayley’s. 

Bayley arches a brow and Sasha smiles as she shuffles over, making enough room for the brunette to slip in the bed beside her. 

Bayley shakes her head. “Sasha...” She starts but the woman just smiles and gives her arm a tug. 

Bayley takes a deep breath before she releases Sasha’s hand and slowly, and carefully slips into the bed beside Sasha. 

The purple haired woman smiles softly as she scoots closer to the brunette beside her. 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean I could move...” Bayley’s sentence tappers off when Sasha’s head comes in contact with her chest. 

“More than okay... Perfect.” Sasha whispers and Bayley smiles. She closes her eyes and leans her head against Sasha’s her eyes fluttering shut. 

“I love you...” Sasha whispers sleepily and Bayley’s eyes flash open, as she looks down at the woman beside her, finding her fast asleep. 

Bayley smiles softly, turning her head to place a feather light kiss to the top of Sasha’s head. 

“I love you too.” Bayley whispers as her own eyes flutter shut, completely missing the smile of the purple haired woman’s face. 

* * *

Bayley wakes sometime later, hot breath dancing across the flesh of her neck. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she’s greeted to a sea of purple hair. She smiles softly as her eyes flutter shut once again, willing sleep to take her over once more. 

Sasha nuzzles into Bayley’s neck and the brunette smiles softly. 

“Hey...” Bayley whispers softly as she turns her head to face the woman beside her. 

Bayley eyes widen and she hears Sasha let out an audible gasp when their noses suddenly brush, neither woman realizing how close in proximity the two were. 

Bayley swallows hard, her tongue swiping against her dry lips. 

Sasha’s eyes flick down to Bayley’s lips momentarily before flicking back up to lock with brown orbs. 

It’s Bayley who makes the first move, her hand moving to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sasha’s ear, before she gently cups her face. 

Sasha closes her eyes and leans into the brunette’s touch. 

Bayley leans forwards, her lips gently brushing against Sasha’s and the purple haired woman sighs against her lips. 

Sasha’s hand slips behind Bayley’s neck and she pulls the woman forwards, her lips finally pressing against Bayley’s. 

Brown orbs disappear behind closed eye lids as she traps Sasha’s bottom lip between her own. 

Sasha gasps softly when Bayley nips at her bottom lip, causing the brunette to smirk into the kiss. 

The two slowly, and reluctantly pull apart, eyes fluttering open at roughly the same time. 

Sasha closes her eyes and leans her forehead against Bayley’s. 

“Wow...” She whispers softly, earning a smile from the woman in front of her. 

“Yeah... Wow.” Bayley laughs and leans forwards, her lips meeting Sasha’s once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! All comments are appreciated! :) 
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/! Feel free to send me prompt ideas!


End file.
